


Summer Sun on my Skin

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Raphael's favorite time of the year, now that he was a Daylighter, was summer.





	Summer Sun on my Skin

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Summer Sun on my Skin || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Summer Sun on my Skin – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: summer_

Raphael's favorite time of the year, now that he was a Daylighter, was summer.

**Summer Sun on my Skin**

_Writer's Month_

Ever since Simon Lewis had become a Daylighter, Raphael had tried to figure out what made him such. In his efforts, he had accidentally started dating Simon and suddenly, the secret was not on the forefront of his mind anymore. He respected that his mate kept _someone else's_ secret. He saw the bond between Simon and Jace, knew of Simon's crush on Jace and then the war ended and things changed. Jace came to rely heavily on Simon, with Clary memory-wiped and living a happy mundie life now, Alec and Magnus moving to Idris. The two bonded more, became best friends even.

Jace spent a lot of time at Hotel Dumort and all of it in Raphael and Simon's apartment. With that, even Raphael started bonding with Jace, discovering a similar taste in literature. Over the months, Jace even became more than just a friend, nearly naturally he became part of their relationship. And then they shared their big secret with Raphael; that it had been Jace's blood that had turned Simon into a Daylighter. And then – then Jace _shared_ that gift with Raphael.

"Look at him smiling in the sun", grinned Jace teasingly.

Him and Simon came back from their swim to lay next to Raphael on the blanket. They had gone on a vacation, a _much_ needed and deserved vacation after everything they had been through in the past year. Raphael was laying sprawled out on the sandy beach, soaking in the warmth of the summer sun, while Simon and Jace had left to play water-ball with some of the people they had already befriended. Simon was just too social a creature, of course had he made some friends within days. Mostly, Raphael and Jace just let him have his fun there while the two sunned and read, but sometimes one or both of them let themselves rope into whatever Simon wanted to do.

"Aw, don't tease him, angel", chuckled Simon. "It's been... a while... since he had the sun."

"And now I finally have the sun back", whispered Raphael in awe, holding his hand above his face to feel the heat on his skin. "And I can even hold my own personal sun, mi solecito."

He reached out and wrapped one arm around Jace's waist to pull him close against himself so he could kiss his cheek. Simon smiled fondly as he laid down on Raphael's other side. Both Jace and Simon rested their heads on Raphael's shoulders and got more comfortable.

"I missed a real, proper summer vacation", groaned Simon pleased. "Heh who'd have thought my first summer vacation after graduation would be spent with my two handsome boyfriends...?"

The grin he offered Raphael and Jace was face-splitting. It made Raphael smile warmly at his lover. Truly, they had given him more than he ever expected. Not just love, but also the sun.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Summer was harder for me to figure out, but then I thought "Okay what ship haven't I done in a while that fits the prompt?" - and hah, Daylighters on holiday! ^o^


End file.
